


Then and Now

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hunter!Bruce, Violence, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN AU! Bruce never got through undergrad, he was possessed by a demon and ended up in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7452286)
> 
> Honestly, I'm trying to write a sequel to fill the rest of this prompt, I just can't seem to move it along thought!

Then:

Bruce Banner stared out with wide eyes, unable to close them, unable to look away, unable to fucking MOVE HIS OWN BODY! He just couldn’t… That THING that had wedged itself into his body, forced his soul into this clear box that refused to give no matter how much he yelled and pounded on it.

“Scream all you want little Brucy, I’m still going to have fun,” Bruce could feel his eyes try to water as he saw black eyes reflecting back from the mirror, blood was still streaked across his face from… this thing, this ‘other’ forcing his hand to take up the knife, to- to kill his dorm mates. “Ah, no crying now, that was too much fun for tears.”

“Bastard, let me out! Stop this!” He screamed and pounded, desperately thrashing in his confines.

“That’s it, keep screaming, I love the sound.”

“Then you’ll love this,” Bruce didn’t know the voice, the ‘other’ didn’t either, as they turned to see a gruff old man seconds before something liquid splashed in his face. Acid?! The ‘other’ screamed, Bruce echoing it in his prison as the burning pain leached over to him. Whatever it was it was hurting him, maybe it could kill him, stop the ‘other’ from hurting anyone again.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...” the voice overcame the burning pain, at first offering some form of relief. Bruce couldn’t even explain how or why. But as it continued it became pain, “Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...”

“Singer, I thought I recognized you,” the ‘other’ tried to distract the man, hunter Bruce suddenly knew in a flash of insight.

“Doesn’t matter cupcake, you’re still going back to hell. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.”

Bruce felt the box opening, suddenly fading and he fought for some sort of control when ‘Singer’ threw another splash of acid at them. “Yes,” the man blinked, “Kill us.”

“Ain’t gotta be so dramatic ya idjit, I’m just gonna exercise the bastard. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” Bruce felt as if they were being forcibly torn apart before suddenly the ‘other’ was gone.

“Thank you,” Bruce gasped once the pain faded completely.

“It’s my job,” Singer offered his hand, looking a little surprised when the young physicist to be took it and let himself be lifted to his feet.

“What was that? How did you… Thank you.”

“That, was a demon, nasty fuckers. I just exercised it. Nothing to it really.”

“Demon? They’re- real?” Singer nodded, “Then, there’s more out there?”

“Yer smart kid,” Singer smirked before taking up his bag of tricks and turning to leave. “I suggest you hightail it outa here before someone catches wind of what that hell bitch did. Any hunter will understand it wasn’t you but civilians might not believe ya.”

“Wait,” Singer turned back at the hand on his shoulder. “Teach me more?” Singer chuckled, reading “Take me with you” from the look.

“Alright kid, but keep up. I don’t need a damn rookie getting me killed.”

Now:

Bruce took one smooth even breath and let it go, in that instance the machete sliced through the air and severed the vampire’s head. He spun when a crunch was heard behind him, ready and expecting more. There never was just one bloodsucker…

“Hello,” the red haired woman said, as if they’d just met in the park rather than a dark, now blood soaked alley in the middle of nowhere USA.

“Hello,” Bruce echoed, eyes ever watching as he gripped the handle harder, noticing her eyes dart to his grip. “Mind showing me your teeth?”

The woman actually smiled, “Sure,” she gave a wide smile before slipping a finger up to show no extra row dotting above her teeth. “Alright?”

“No,” the woman flinched when a bead tossed at her connected so quickly she didn’t even have a chance to dodge it. Nothing happened except her glaring at the wet spot on her breast, just above her shirt line. “Now it’s alright. So, what you wanting? Help with a hunt? Looking to get in? Sorry, you look the part and all but we’re not flash and flair ‘saving the world’ types. We’re just trying to survive on knowledge most view us as insane for,” Bruce had his back to her, putting his tools in his bag. He needed a new car, maybe he could stop by Singer’s place and find one. What’s a side trip after all?

“Actually, I’m here because I believe that ‘yes’ you can save the world,” Bruce snorted, between one moment and the next the woman had grabbed him and he spun around to tap the blunt end of the knife against her throat in warning as he pinned her arm behind her back.

“Look princess, I’m not in the mood for games. I’ve got three vamps to burn before dawn.”

“In that case,” Bruce wasn’t even sure how she pulled it off but between one moment and the next, she was free and he was without his knife, “We better get going, hadn’t we?”

Bruce held up his hands, whatever this chick was she was human… barely. “You a hunter? Didn’t think any of them were so,” Bruce swept over the outfit and couldn’t even think of a word to use that wouldn’t end up with his ass in a sling compliments of miss… “What’s your name anyway?”

“Natasha Romanoff,” she smiled, Bruce had to roll his eyes at the false seduction in it.

“Bruce Banner.”

“I know who you are Bruce, why do you think I walked up to a bloody man wielding a machete in the middle of the night?” Bruce looked skyward and nodded in understanding.

“Vamps first, then you can tell me what you mean by ‘save the world’.”


End file.
